


The Illustrious Client

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never believe that the poor boy was a fraud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Illustrious Client

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 2x03. I mean no offence to the person that appears in this fic.

She was highly amused when she was told about the box of matches. That was exactly why she’d wanted Sherlock Holmes on the case, and thought there had been some unforeseen complications a satisfactory conclusion had been reached in the end.

Of course she would never believe that the poor boy was a fraud, not even for a moment.

‘Suicide of fake genius,’ that was what was splashed in headlines across all the newspapers. However, she couldn’t help wondering where the word ‘fake’ actually fitted in that sentence.

And how he’d managed to survive the dreadful fall from that rooftop.


End file.
